Love or hate?
by Bronwyn14
Summary: My first fanfic, its basicly about Jem, Sophie, Will, and Tessa's love troubles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the inferial devices **

**So this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it **

**Sophies pov**

Sophie watches hopelessly as the love of her life laughed along side Tessa.

The moment that Ms Gray had stepped into the institute, Sophie had known that Jem loved her. She wasn't sure what it was that made him love her; she had plain hair, pale skin, and was very tall.

_I will not be jealous_

But it hurt to see how much Jem loved her.

There was a time when Sophie thought that Will might be in love with Tessa. It was clear that Tessa was, or had been any way. Maybe if She could just make them see that they were meant to be together…

No. Sophie couldn't do that. Not after she warned Tessa about Will.

Down on the balcony, Sophie could see Jem and Ms Gray. They were admiring that view. Tessa laughed at something that Jem said, and lay a hand lightly on his shoulder. Jem reached a hand forward to cup her face, and lightly touched the side of her hip.

Sophie couldn't watch any more, she turned around and scrubbed viciously at the spot on the wall.

_I will talk to Will tomorrow. I have to at least try._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inferial devices **

Will jerked upright in his bed, his hand already on his knife. He had thought he heard something outside his room that sounded like a scream. He heard the noise again, and realized that it was coming from Tessa's room. He jumped out of bed, knife in hand, and raced down that hallway. When he came to Tessa's room, he quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark, but Will could make out the faint outline of Tessa's body. "Will…" She muttered, and then said something incomprehensible. He thought about walking over to stroke her cheek, but he knew that after what he said to her, she wouldn't want him to. So instead, he whispered "goodnight Tess," and left the room.

He reluctantly went back to his room, with thoughts of Tessa's lips on his, and the way she seemed to melt into him. He wished more then anything that he could take back what he said to her, but he knew that he couldn't. It would be better for her if she had nothing to do with him at all, and since he didn't think that he could stand just being friends, he decided to ignore her.

"Master Will?" The voice startled Will so much that he actually jumped. He whirled around to fine Sophie standing behind him. "Yes?" he asked, curious to see what it was Sophie wanted. "I just wanted to let you know that she still loves you," Said Sophie. "Who?" asked Will , even though he knew perfectly well who she was talking about. "Tessa. I don't know what you said to her that makes you think she hates you, but she doesn't." Will was about to get mad at Sophie but stopped himself. It wasn't her fault that he was a seriously messed up person. Instead he said "and what makes you think that, dear Sophie?" He searched her eyes for some sort of lie but he sensed that she was telling the truth. "I just know. I also know that you love her, no matter how hard you try to ignore her. Go talk to her, she's awake now." And with that, the servant spun on her heals and walked back down the hallway. _Good lord, am I that easy to read?_ He thought.

**I'm sorry that it's so short, im not good at making long chapters. Please review so I know how to make it better. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to try writing from 1****st**** person instead this time. I will try to make it longer, hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inferial devices.**

Will's POV

_This is ridicules, she does NOT want to see me. _But, I found myself heading back down the hallway towards Tessa's room none the less. It couldn't hurt to be just friends, right? I convinced myself of this just as she appeared in my view.

She had on a light purple night gown when she opened the door. Her hair hung around her face like a soft curtain. I wanted to reach out and push it out of her eyes, but caught myself._ I Will be her friend, and nothing more. _So instead I told her the first thing that came to mind. "Nice hair". It was the wrong thing to say, because she glared at me with a face that nearly broke my heart. "What do you want, Mr Herondale?" Tessa asked coldly, her grey eyes looking angrily up at me.

I sighed. How do I say that word? It had been so long since I have actually spoken it. "Umm, I uh just wanted to let you know that I am deeply sorry for what I said to you." There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

The change in her face was so slight that I almost didn't notice it. Her expression softened, and then was quickly replaced by a formal appearance. _She still loves me._I thought. I could tell by the way she puts a blank look on her face, the same look that I wear most of the time.

Tessa spoke slowly, her American accent slipping into her words. "You are not forgiven, but it might be a start," she said.

I thought about how to answer that for a moment. I could say goodnight, I could demand that she forgive me (which is probably not a good idea), or I could kiss her. I no longer wanted to be her friend, it was too hard to be this close to her and have her not know how I feel.

I took a deep breath, and prayed to the angel that she wouldn't push me away. Taking a cautious step towards her, i saw her breath jump in her throat. I smiled and closed the space between us. My arms were on her shoulders and I bent my head down to her ear. "Tess…" I whispered, and trailed my lips from her ear to her mouth. "Please forgive me," I said and then kissed her softly on the lips.

I felt Tessa's arms go around my neck, and then her lips parted and she kissed my deeply for a moment. Then, without warning, she broke away from me, pushes her arms off of me with such force that I fell back slightly. "Now", she said, "you know what it feels like." And with that, Tessa spun on her heal and went into her bedroom. A moment later I heard the deadbolt lock.

Tessa's POV

I leaned against the door until I heard Will's footsteps going back down the hall. I hoped that he felt the same as I had when he had kissed me and then told me to leave in the attic. It was hard to tell with Will, but I think that what I saw on his face before I shut the door was hurt. I could be wrong, but he definitely was upset.

Why did he have to make things so difficult? I was getting along so well with Jem, and I was really starting to like him. He had kissed me the other night, and what was bothering me was that he had whispered in my ear, _I love you_. I didn't know what to say to him, because I wasn't sure if I loved him back. But Jem didn't seem to mind, he had just smiled at me and then we continued our walk.

Who did I love more? Jem was so kind, and sensitive, but something inside me wouldn't let me forget Will. He had apologized to me, and I could only imagine how much pride he had to swallow to do it. I don't think that I can choose between them, and I hope that they don't make me.

I lay in my bed, thinking this over, until I can't keep my eyes open anymore and sleep finally takes me. But it doesn't bring me rest, instead I am thrown into a restless, nightmarish slumber. My dream is of the two parabatai. Jem is dressed in silver, but he is covered in blood, and there is a demon that is standing over him with a knife in hand. Then I see Will, all black and gold, darting to the side as he avoids a demon that is attaking him. Jem shouts something to Will, and fast as lightning, Will moves in front of me to take the knife that was on its way towards me. Will turns to me, and whispers something before he collapses on the ground.


End file.
